Casazza
by cullenized chipmunks
Summary: so stefan and damon had a little sister who loved them, then they killed each other. her name was jane, she balmd evrything on katherine. so how will she feel when she turns up in fells church seeing a katherine lookalike romanicing her brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**HI THERE, YES I AM GOING TO ATTEMPT A NEW STORY AS RELATED IS GIVING ME A MAJOR BLOCK. SO HEAR IS THE INTRODUCTION TO CASAZZA, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. IT IS SHORT BUT IT IS JUST TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF WHAT IS GOING ON . IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME AND I'LL STOP WRITING IT. **

**HERE YOU GO, OH AND I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES, BUT I DO OWN JANE, MARCO AND THIS PLOT. I WOULD KINDLY APPRECIATE NOT BEING SUED. THANK YOU VERY MUCH**

JANE POV

Katherine, she is just so…well she acts superior. So what if she is a couple of years older than me, prettier than me and has both of my brothers madly in love with her. I am the lady of this house and Damon's only girl, and she better not forget it. I mean she appears hear a little unwell, then she's bright as a daisy waltzing around the house acting as if she owned the place. God I hope she just disappears soon, and leaves my brothers alone.

That was a diary exert from when I was 10, I was a little naïve then and I had no idea how soon my wish would come true. Two weeks after that incident, Katherine disappeared, latterly. My brothers believed her to be dead and the fought over her, they then killed them selves. That was the saddest time of my life. My brothers, especially Damon meant the world to me. When they left it was just me, the sole Salvatore child remaining.

After a few years, I can't remember exactly when, but my fathe began looking for a man to marry me of too. I met many and then one of them captured my heart, his name was Marco Casazza. He was amazing, we were wed a month later. And the next day I died.

That is how, I Jane Salvatore Casazza came to be who I am today, continue to read into my story if you wish but I warn you it is not always a nice one

_Yours Jane_

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK, DON'T JUST SIT THERE PEOPLE REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW. **

**PEACE, LOVE AND COOKIES**

**Xx~MEL~xX**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS SO HEREE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CASAZZA SOO, UM ENJOY, **

**I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIAIRES OR THIS WOULD BE THE ACCTUAL STROY BUT I DO OWN JANE...AND THE PLOT...AND MARCO...OH YOU GET IT JUST READ! LOL :)**

JANE POV

I have spent over 500 hundred years roaming this world, with my loving husband, Marco Casazza. At the moment I live in America, never in one place for long though, my lifestyle, if you could call it that, doesn't allow me to. My name you may ask, it is Jane Salvatore Casazza. Yes I use my maiden name as well. Just now my husband and I are moving to a small Virginian town that for some reason, unknown to us has a certain supernatural pull. Fells church, it is one of the few places that I have not had the pleasure to visit, although I don't know why, small country town are usually my scene. Less outside interest, plus the people are usually all good and pure.

By now you are probably wondering what exactly I am and how I have been travelling the world for 500 years. Well, I am a vampire.

So is my husband, he is actually the one who changed me in the first place. And it made me happy. Now you won't here many of the un-dead say that. For most of them it is a curse and they hate what they have become. Personally for me, it was a release. You see, I lost my brothers at a very early age, they killed each other over a girl, and since then I was never the happy upbeat child that I once been. Becoming a vampire was a blessing in my eyes, it allowed be to block out all the pain that I had. The killing helped too, it let me vent all of my anger, although it wasn't really fair, the person I was angry at died 500 year ago.

Katherine. I still remember the way she would flounce around in her expensive gowns, with her golden hair flowing behind her. Ugh, even the thought of her makes me sick. She is the reason my brothers are dead. She killed them. Not literally of course but is her fault the fought. You see Katherine came to stay with my family in Italy when she got very ill and couldn't get better. She lived in Germany and her father thought the warmth and the sun would help her. But instead of the sun she found my brothers a much more 'interesting' way to spend her time. They both fell head over heels for her and she wouldn't choose. She wanted them all to live together. She a stupid immature girl and she caused my brother to kill each other.

I hate her.

So here I am 500 hundred year later, living in America.

And about start of in a new town.

_Jane._

**SO WHATCHA THINK, JUST HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND LET ME KNOW, PRETTY PLEASE. ALSO ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE JUST LET ME KNOW AND IF I USE THAT IDEA YOU WILL BE CREDITED**

**LOTLS OF WRITER LOVE**

**Xx~MEL~xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**for all you lovley people who replied here is the new chapter enjoy**

JANE POV

A new town. A new start. Always new, never the same. Nothing stays the same in my life, except of course Marco; he's always there. My one constant. He would follow me anywhere, and I would do the same for him.

Of course being a vampire isn't all about being isolated and alone with no friends…no, I have lots of friends. Sure we see each other every hundred years or so. Which, to a human, may seem crazy, but to a vampire it's like a month. So really we see them enough.

This new town, however. Seemed like a place we would be in for quite some time. It was almost calling to me, I knew Marco could sense it too. It was drawing us in more and more the closer we got. This place had a familiar aura about it, almost like our old family estate in italy. Could this be another crossing of ley lines? Well we will just have to find out won't we.

We were currently 2 hours from out new home. We would be staying in what was once an old boarding house, the owner died some years ago. It was out off the way of the main town so there was no way we would have some curious humans walking into there unfortunate doom if we had not feed enough.

We are going to be enrolling in the local high school…which is pointless, as we have lived through most of what will be taught and know everything already…but we haven't attended a school for a while and it can be quite amusing to watch the dramas of an average humans life, things like " will he ask me to prom", " is she prettier than me", "I need to get to practice or I won't be able to play in the big game on Saturday". All their problems where so mundane…then there was the rare occasion when you would come across someone in real trouble. Or pain. Or just had general bad luck that made their life misery. I helped them. If they wanted it. I could make it stop hurting with a simple command…or if they had no one…change them, make them like me, some of them wanted it. I always gave them a choice, if the refused I simply made them forget what I was.

We arrived at our new home and I must say it was breath taking. Not to grand yet not too simple, just perfect. Not that I had any doubts that it would be, Marco knew me to well.

"what do you think darling" he whispered in my ear as we drove up to the front door.

" Gorgeous. As always, nicely picked." We both smiled at eat other and went inside. The moving trucks had already been and all our stuff was in boxes neatly placed in the hall including the spare key we had given to the removal man.

After everything was put away…which took us roughly an hour and a half, I decided to take a walk into town. Marco was content to stay home and sort through his books.

I walked trough the forest until I came to a fence. It concealed a cemetery. I hoped over and made my way though the rows of headstones. It was times like this I hated being a vampire; it was when I knew I would never see my brothers again.

Once out of the cemetery I found my self-heading towards the main street, there was a bar/ grill so I decided I should go in for a drink.

I went up to the bar and order a bloody Mary, no ID necessary. I paid the bar man and turned on the stool to survey my surroundings. Something golden caught my eye, I turned and then I saw her, it, that thing. She should not be here. She should have died 500 years ago. This was not possible, yet it was her, perfectly every detail the same even her scent, how was this even possible. I could feel fury beginning to overtake my body so I finished my drink and walked out of the bar as calmly as possible. I reached the edge of the cemetery and ran, I ran with all my strength, I killed a few deer, drained them and moved on hopping to make my rage diminish by the time I got home. It didn't work

When I entered our home I nearly took the door of the hinges with how fast I was going, I ran to Marcus' study, know he was there and stopped in the door way. Eyes blazing.

"Darling?" he asked turning from his desk to face me " Jane love what's wrong?"

" Katherine," It was all I said, I tried desperately to keep my voice level.

" What about her?"

" She's here. I saw her. I'm going to kill her"

He just stared shocked by the new information, and my new goal

That bitch took everything from me, now it's my turn.

People say girls are supposed to made of sugar and spice and everything nice, I on the other hand a made of gun powder and lead.

Katherine will die at my hands.

No exceptions. Now I knew why we had been brought here. Revenge was mine at last.

For you Damon, it will be for you

_Jane_

**soooo what did you think. go on review, give me reason to write agin...i dare ya**

**PEACE LOVE AND COOKIES**

**Xx~MEL~xX**


End file.
